


I Am

by Kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Joe is the worst, M/M, Molestation, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: Признавшись Джо в своей сексуальной ориентации, Барри был уверен, что все будет прекрасно. По крайней мере, так ему казалось. А потом он встретил дома эту странную девушку...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992184) by [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe). 
  * A translation of [I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992184) by [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe). 



_— Ты уверен?_  
  
Именно это спросил Джо, когда Барри неделю назад признался, что он гей. Фраза Джо прозвучала странно, будто бы Барри взаправду сомневался в своей ориентации, а Джо был точно убежден, что его сын натурал. Отчим спросил, был ли он с девушками, и Барри согласно кивнул.  
  
— Был. И с парнями тоже. — Он помедлил и добавил, пожав плечами. — Но понял, что мужчины мне нравятся больше.  
  
Джо замолчал, сжав губы в тонкую злую нитку, и пробурчал что-то, снова возвращаясь к варке мяса, которое должно было быть подано на стол сегодня вечером. Барри какое-то время смотрел на отчима, думая о том, что после признания их отношения изменятся, если не сказать, станут тяжелыми и натянутыми. Камин-аут ребенка для родителей — это всегда удар ниже пояса, но это же Джо… Барри всегда доверял ему.  
  
А что теперь?  
  
Теперь у него возникли большие сомнения.  
  


***

  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался Барри, замирая на пороге дома, нелепо помахав рукой девушке в строгом костюме и очках в тонкой оправе. Она улыбнулась и поздоровалась ответ. Своей доброжелательностью она почему-то напомнила Айрис, а цвет волос был схож с прической Фелисити.  
  
Что-то все равно было не так.  
  
— Эй, Барри! — позвал его Джо, выходя из кухни с полотенцем, переброшенным через плечо как у заправского повара. Барри потянул носом и почувствовал запах приправ к его любимой лазанье. От аппетитного аромата его пустой желудок предвкушающе заурчал.  
  
— Я вернулся. — Попытался улыбнуться Барри.  
  
Джо рассмеялся и кивком головы указал на девушку, присевшую на диван.  
  
— Это Лиза Андерс. Она недавно переехала в город, работает в банке операционистом. Я подумал, что вкусный домашний обед будет очень кстати, своего рода «привет новоприбывшим в Централ Сити».  
  
Барри медленно кивнул, заставив себя улыбнуться Лизе.  
  
— Добро пожаловать. Судя по запаху, Джо готовит лазанью, могу поспорить, это лучшая лазанья в городе. Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.  
  
— Я уверена в этом, очень люблю лазанью, — заулыбалась Лиза.  
  
— А еще она любит загадки и преступления, — добавил Джо. — И тоже смотрит «Мыслить как преступник». — Просигналившая печь прервала Джо, так что ему пришлось удалиться на кухню.  
  
Барри поставил сумку на край дивана и задумчиво посмотрел на кресло, заваленное книгами.  
  
— Джо сказал, что собирается все это выбросить, поэтому я решил забрать книги себе, поставлю на полки в комнате. — Барри снова посмотрел на Лизу, которая вдруг смутилась.  
  
— Я тоже люблю читать, — призналась она, заметно краснея.  
  
Улыбнувшись чуть шире, Барри присел рядом с девушкой, ведь кресло было забито под завязку, а он так устал, что совсем не хотел наводить порядок.  
  
— Я тоже, обожаю Конан Дойла, — признался Барри. — Его Шерлок — величайший гений.  
  
Переживая за то, что разговора не выйдет, Барри, сам того не понимая, оказался втянут в активную беседу с Лизой. Они спорили о том, какая из книг о Шерлоке Холмсе была лучшей, а какая детективная история интереснее. Когда Джо позвал их обедать, Барри с удивлением заметил, насколько близко сидит Лиза, увлекшаяся разговором и бурной жестикуляцией Барри. Это было странно. А еще удивительным было то, что в столовой почти все стулья оказались заняты цветами, из-за этого Барри сел прямо возле Лизы.  
  
— Я решил, что нам нужно больше зелени, — ответил Джо на немой вопрос сына.  
  
Обед прошел на удивление хорошо, Барри опять начал говорить о работе, и Лиза оказалась отличным собеседником, охотно слушая и поддерживая разговор, в том числе рассказывая о своей банковской работе. Девушка показалась Барри очень хорошей и воспитанной… Пока они не вернулись в гостиную, оставив Джо убирать со стола.  
  
На этот раз Лиза сама села ближе, пока Барри увлеченно рассказывал о сценах сериала «Мыслить как преступник» с точки зрения криминалистического анализа. Заметив, что девушка подвинулась, Барри отсел подальше, но она упрямо пыталась устроиться так, чтобы касаться его коленей, так что Барри пришлось отсесть к самому краю дивана. Но Лиза отставать не собиралась.  
  
— Было бы круто, если бы мы сели чуть посвободнее, — вежливо заметил Барри, когда между ними не осталось места.  
  
Девушка улыбнулась ярко-красными губами, и Барри нервно сглотнул. Происходящее напоминало театр абсурда.  
  
Но это было еще полбеды, потому что рука Лизы скользнула по его джинсам, сначала погладив колено, а потом двинувшись выше по бедру. Барри застыл, не зная, как себя вести, сначала уставился на чужую ладонь, как на змею, а потом испуганно посмотрел на Лизу, которая, как оказалось, была совершенно невозмутимой, продолжая рассуждать, какая из сериальных пар «Мыслить как преступник» лучше работала вместе. Она считала, что Спенсер был «умный, подтянутый и сексуальный». С этими словами Лиза, продолжая улыбаться, скользнула ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Барри.  
  
Что-то в ее взгляде подсказывало Барри немедленно скинуть ее руку и со всех ног бежать к своему парню. Он правда хотел, но… не мог. Его парень был в командировке уже несколько дней, да еще и без связи. А звать Джо было уж совсем странно.  
  
Вдруг Лиза прижалась к Барри, просунув руку ему между ног, при этом начиная целовать в губы. Видимо, его осоловелый вид она расценила как согласие, потому что ее пальцы нащупали пуговицу на джинсах, принимаясь расстегивать.  
Барри поверить не мог, что Лизе пришло в голову трогать его за _такие_ интимные места.  
  
Ощущения от чужих холодных пальцев, коснувшихся обнажившейся полоски кожи, вернули затуманенный паникой мозг Барри обратно в реальность. Он отпихнул чужие руки и вскочил на ноги, уставившись на девушку широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?!  
  
Лиза хмуро посмотрела на него.  
  
— Соблазняю тебя, глупый. Ты одинок, да еще и мой тип… — ответила она, поднимаясь с дивана вслед за Барри, облизывая губы и начиная расстегивать блузку.  
  
Барри кинул взгляд в сторону кухни, всеми фибрами души надеясь, что войдет Джо и увидит творящийся тут беспредел. Но на кухне была подозрительно тихо, даже вода перестала шуметь. Лиза заметила его панический взгляд и состроила умильное выражение лица.  
  
— Ох, сладкий. Джо ушел, чтобы дать нам уединиться.  
  
И это вышибло из Барри весь воздух. Прямо там. В тот самый момент. Ему стало невыносимо _больно_. Это была идея _Джо_. Отчим подставил его. _Все это_ было устроено только лишь для того, чтобы свести Барри с этой _девушкой_ , которая больше не казалась такой уж хорошей.  
  
Ярость глухим вулканом клокотала внутри, но Барри должен был сдержаться, пусть глаза и жгло от слез и пустоты, воцарившейся в душе.  
  
— Я _не_ одинок, — буркнул он. — К твоему сведению, _я гей_.  
  
Ошеломленная Лиза на мгновение заморгала, но потом быстро взяла себя в руки.  
  
— Ты уверен? — игриво спросила она.  
  
Барри стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки.  
  
— Да, — прошипел он сердито. — У меня есть _парень_ , и я его _люблю_.  
  
Дрожа от переполняющих эмоций, Барри схватил сумку, перекинул ремень через плечо и быстрым шагом вышел из дома, собираясь через секунду покинуть это ужасное место, избежав встречи с отчимом, но Джо обнаружился на улице, сидящим на скамейке вместе с соседкой.  
  
Заметив сына, Джо начал подниматься, но Барри даже не подумал подойти ближе.  
  
— Я не могу в это поверить! Я был уверен, что ты любишь меня таким, какой я есть! — он с удовольствием увидел, как уверенность в собственных действиях пропадает с лица Джо, уступая место ранее невиданному отвращению. Он смотрел на Барри словно на прокаженного.  
  
— Если ты ненавидишь сына-гея, то забудь про меня вообще. Больше мы не семья!  
Джо открыл было рот, но Барри больше не мог выносить его взгляд, быстрыми шагами пошел прочь, завернул в первый попавшийся переулок и рванул на спидфорсе в лабораторию.  
  
Он очутился там в долю секунды, усевшись на холодный пол и притянув колени к груди, пока слезы текли по его щекам.  
  
— Барри! — испуганно воскликнул Циско, с трудом выбравшись из-под взметнувшегося вороха бумаг. — Что случилось? Тебе плохо? Позвать Кейтлин? — затараторил Рамон, но Барри лишь покачал головой, принимая крепкие объятия лучшего друга.  
  
— Барри… — Он поднял голову и увидел Кейтлин, опустившуюся на пол рядом. — Боже, что произошло?  
  
Запинаясь и задыхаясь, Барри рассказал друзьям все. Как признался Джо, что он гей, до сегодняшнего вечера думая, что это не станет проблемой. Рассказал, что сделала Лиза. Что сделал _Джо_.  
  
Кейтлин помрачнела, а Циско рассеянно потер левую сторону груди. Они никогда еще не видели Барри таким разбитым. Как Джо мог устроить такое? Заставить девушку _приставать_ к нему, чтобы изменить его _ориентацию_ …  
У них просто не было слов.  
  
Когда Кейтлин потянулась к Барри, он испуганно дернулся и отпрянул, но тут же встряхнулся, ругая себя на все лады.  
  
— Прости, пожалуйста, вот черт… — забормотал Барри, но Кейтлин покачала головой.  
  
— Все в порядке. Хочешь перекусить? — спросила она, ловко переводя тему и переглядываясь с Циско, который согласно закивал, потягивая к Барри руки и помогая встать с пола.  
  
По дороге в большую гостиную Кейтлин бросила на Циско красноречивый взгляд, и Рамон прекрасно знал, что это значит. Если честно, он уже сам об этом задумался с того момента, как Барри рассказал им о поступке Джо. Циско чертовски хотелось пойти в тот дом и как следует врезать Уэсту. Он поверить не мог, что Джо способен причинить Барри столько боли.  
  
Циско еще какое-то время попытался отогнать мысль, возникшую на поверхности, но потом понял, что откладывать нельзя.  
  
Не без помощи Фелисити он нашел номер телефона, который Капитан Холод берет с собой, уезжая из Централ Сити. Вбив заветные цифры, Циско уставился на экран набора, глубоко вздохнув и готовясь к дерьму, в которое добровольно собирался загнать сам себя.  
  
— _Слушаю,_ — ответил резкий голос после третьего гудка.  
  
— Это Циско, — осторожно произнес Рамон. Его голос дрожал от страха, ведь он разговаривал не просто с парнем Барри, а с человеком, избившим его родного брата.  
  
— _Что тебе надо?_ — голос Холода даже не дрогнул. Циско прикусил губу.  
  
— Тебе нужно вернуться.  
  
— _Почему? Что на этот раз?_ — Холод ядовито ухмыльнулся. — _Если это очередная попытка подружиться, то я заморожу к чертовой матери твое любимое кафе._  
  
— Ты должен вернуться, — настойчиво повторил Циско. — Ты нужен Барри.  
  
На линии воцарилась тишина, но она не продлилась и доли секунды. Услышав имя Барри, Холод позабыл о своем надменном тоне, взволнованно спрашивая, все ли с ним в порядке. Циско покачал головой, хотя знал, что Холод его не видит.  
  
— Он здоров… Ну, то есть… Слушай, тебе действительно нужно приехать. Ты нужен ему.  
  
— _Я буду через час,_ — звонок оборвался, а Циско облегченно выдохнул, засовывая телефон в карман.  
  
— Час… Шестьдесят минут — это слишком долго…  
  
Циско поспешил догнать Барри и Кейтлин, от которых ему пришлось прилично отстать, чтобы поговорить с Холодом. Он нашел их в гостиной, Кейтлин сидела на кресле, а Барри явно с целью побыть в одиночестве устроился на диване. Циско напомнил себе, что он — не Джо, поэтому почти безбоязненно сел возле Барри, смотрящего пустым взглядом в телевизор.  
  
— Что идет?  
  
Барри покосился на него и пожал плечами.  
  
— NHK.* (китайский канал. - прим.переводчика)  
  
Циско кивнул и сполз на пол, чтобы не смущать Барри, но все же находиться поблизости. На столе стояли две большие миски попкорна и чипсов, и от вида еды у Циско заурчал живот.  
  
— Не возражаешь? — спросил он, вопросительно глядя на Барри. Тот улыбнулся и подвинул миску к нему, отправляя горсть попкорна в рот. Рамон тут же последовал его примеру, с аппетитом жуя чипсы.  
  


***

  
  
Лену срочно нужно было вернуться в Централ Сити.  
  
— Куда тебя опять понесло? — зло спросил Мик, раздосадованный внезапным желанием своего подельника бросить все на полпути. Лен бросил на Рори сердитый взгляд и огрызнулся:  
  
— Куда надо. Садись в машину, твою мать.  
Такое чувство, что после звонка Рамона ноги налились свинцом, а руки отказывались держать руль.  
  
_«Ты должен вернуться. Ты нужен Барри»._  
  
Только лишь эта мысль довела Лена до того, что он вдавил педаль газа в пол, невзирая на ограничения и появляющиеся то тут, то там красные знаки «стоп», и выдохнуть смог только остановившись перед зданием С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Выпрыгнув из машины, он захлопнул дверь, не обращая внимания на попытки Рори воззвать к его адекватности вперемешку с руганью.  
  
Лен прошел в гостиную и увидел, что Барри и Циско почему-то сидят на полу возле дивана, а Кейтлин устроилась в кресле, которое раньше стояло намного ближе к столу. Лицо Сноу было красноречиво грустным, что Лена сразу насторожило.  
  
— Барри? — он шагнул через порог. Барри поднял покрасневшие опухшие глаза.  
_Что-то случилось._  
  
Оказавшись в кольце рук Лена, Барри дал волю чувствам, вцепляясь в него с такой силой, что Снарт едва смог удержать равновесие, неуклюже покачнувшись. Горячие слезы обожгли шею Лена, а спина Барри под его ладонями задрожала.  
  
— Барри? — взволнованно повторил Лен. — Что случилось? Что не так?  
  
Барри промычал что-то невнятное, цепляясь за рукава его куртки.  
  
— Барри… Скарлет… — Лен бросил взгляд в сторону замерших Кейтлин и Циско. В его глаза пылал такой же огонь, который вырывался из пушки Мика несколько часов назад.  
  
— Кого тут спалить? — раздался откуда-то сзади недовольный голос Рори. Снарт обернулся и увидел Мика, прислонившегося к дверному косяку. При виде Барри, вцепившегося в Лена как обезьяна в пальму, Рори заметно скривился и закатил глаза.  
  
Барри потянул Лена в сторону дивана. Казалось, что от присутствия своего парня Барри чуть успокоился, но его продолжало ощутимо потряхивать. Барри заглянул Лену в глаза, и его разбитое сердце заныло.  
  
— Скарлет… — прошептал Лен. — Пожалуйста…  
  
Пальцы Барри сжали лацкан куртки Лена, словно искали опору, и он начал говорить срывающимся голосом. О том, как Джо его предал. Как Джо позволил этой стерве прикоснуться к нему. Когда он дошел до той части истории, где Лиза засунула руку ему в джинсы, Лен стиснул зубы так сильно, что они могли раскрошиться.  
  
Мысленно заставив поднимающуюся волну гнева утихнуть, Лен вытер мокрые щеки Барри.  
  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — мягко сказал он.  
  
Боже, как же Лен ненавидел, когда большие карие глаза Барри наполняются слезами. Он мог убить кого-нибудь за это, или запытать до смерти.  
  
— Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом. — Лен чувствовал, как внутри него все заледенело от чувства вины. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что если бы он не уехал из города, ничего бы не случилось.  
  
Барри покачал головой, обнимая Лена за шею.  
  
— Сейчас ты здесь, — всхлипнул Барри, целуя Лена в губы.  
  
Лен крепко обнял его, поглаживая взъерошенные волосы. Подняв глаза, он посмотрел на Мика, который сухо кивнул, понимая все без слов. Эти двое поплатятся за то, что сделали с Барри. Поймав взгляды Циско и Кейтлин, Лен ожидал увидеть осуждение, ведь они точно поняли, что он собирается сделать, но встретил лишь одобрение.  
  
Отложив планы расправы над приемным отцом своего парня и той сукой, Лен осторожно поддержал Барри за локоть и повел к дивану. Барри сначала дернулся в сторону, но потом покорно двинулся следом и опустился на сиденье рядом с Леном, который что-то сбивчиво говорил, сам толком не понимая, вроде пытался заверить Барри, что все будет хорошо. Барри поерзал на диване, успокоившись лишь тогда, когда снова прижался к Лену.  
  
Он погладил Барри по голове, перебирая пальцами мягкие завитки волос. Мик бесцеремонно плюхнулся возле Барри, впериваясь в бормочущий телевизор, показывающий азиатский новостной канал.  
  
— Убил бы за суши, — пророкотал Рори, когда на экране лицо диктора сменилось рекламой ресторана.  
  
Барри непонимающе насупился и посмотрел на Мика, ткнувшего пальцем в телевизор, по которому транслировали весьма красочный ролик.  
  
— Они вроде ничего выглядят. Тут есть где-нибудь кафешка или что-то такое?  
  
Пожалуй, Барри действительно был голоден, он только сейчас почувствовал, как ноет в животе, от попкорна аппетит только усилился, да и не ел он толком.  
Лен заулыбался, увидев, как покраснел Барри, и чмокнул его в лоб.  
  
— Давайте закажем, — предложил он, тем самым очень радуя голодного Барри. Циско сразу же вытащил мобильный и заказал столько роллов, что можно было накормить целую армию.  
  
Наконец-то Барри почувствовал себя чуточку счастливее, прижавшись к Лену и вдыхая головокружительный аромат его одеколона. Лен устроил подбородок на макушке Барри, вполуха слушая его бормотание — что-то про суши. Внезапно Барри замолк и отстранился.  
  
— Скарлет?  
  
Барри продолжал выжидательно смотреть на Лена, который не сразу сообразил, что от него требуется. Барри нужны правильные слова.  
  
— Мне жаль, что Джо так поступил с тобой, — сказал Лен. Барри тут же напрягся, но Лен принялся вырисовывать круги на его запястьях, и он почти сразу же расслабился. — Он не должен был так поступать с тобой…  
  
Теперь уже Лен замолк, справляясь с нервозностью, нервно сглотнул и продолжил:  
  
— Я знаю, сейчас не самое лучшее время, но я должен спросить — не хочешь переехать ко мне?  
  
Улыбка, которую Лен получил вместо ответа, была такой яркой, что могла точно затмить само солнце.  
  
Досмотрев какой-то японский фильм с субтитрами и прикончив суши, Циско, Кейтлин и Мик в роли охранника уехали в дом Барри, чтобы забрать его вещи.  
  
— Нет, Скарлет, Мик не будет ничего делать, — пообещал Лен, заметив, как тот заволновался. Барри кивнул и потянулся к его губам. Поцелуй отдавал вкусом суши и облегчения оттого, что ситуация разрешилась.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Я люблю тебя и не дам в обиду, — добавил Лен.  
Барри улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его.  
  
— И я тебя люблю.  
  


***

  
  
После того как Барри не без помощи Мика, Циско и Кейтлин переехал к Лену, прошла целая неделя. Они успели побыть вместе, так что Лен спокойно отпустил Барри вместе с друзьями в Стар Сити — Стреле понадобилась помощь Флэша. Лен не был в курсе, насколько команда Стрелы осведомлена относительно личной жизни защитника Централ Сити. Да даже если они узнают, что Флэш живет под одной крышей и спит в одной постели со злодеем, Лена это особо не волновало.  
Ну, если только самую малость.  
  
Все, что волновало его в данный момент — два извивающихся жалких мешка, два человека, тщетно пытающиеся найти оправдания своему поступку. Лен кивнул Хартли, который подрагивающими руками разорвал мешки. Холод ухмыльнулся при виде связанного Уэста и этой суки с кляпом во рту. Мик дотащил их до стены, а сам уселся на стул рядом, демонстративно вытаскивая тепловую пушку и тряпку — в любой понятной и не очень ситуации Рори всегда чистил оружие, что выглядело весьма пугающе.  
  
— Так, так, так. Что-то я не слышу оправдательных речей от папаши и его маленькой шлюшки, — ледяным тоном сказал Лен, глядя на пленников сверху вниз. Холодное дуло его пушки ткнулось в плечо Уэста, впечатываясь до синяка.  
  
Полицейский смотрел на него бесстрастно, а девчонка вся тряслась от ужаса, что очень импонировало Лену, ведь она не зря его боялась. А вот коп своей молчаливостью раздражал.  
  
— Да, детектив, я готов слушать, подними свою гребаную башку.  
  
Мик зыркнул в сторону Уэста.  
  
— Сраный подонок, — зло выплюнул он, а Лен только молча согласился.  
  
— Даже мы так низко не падали. Не пытались подложить сына-гея под какую-то шлюху, — прорычал Рори, отшвыривая тряпку и направляя пушку на пленников.  
Лен приподнял бровь, а Хартли мгновенно сообразил, вытаскивая нож и разрезая импровизированные кляпы из кусков тряпки.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, происходит, Снарт?! — рявкнул Джо, лишившись кляпа во рту. Холод молча смотрел на него, очарованный тем, как этот несгибаемый коп, повидавший многое, покрывается испариной и теряет самообладание.  
  
— Что происходит? Ты огребаешь за то, что _ранил_ того, кого я люблю. — Лен совершенно невозмутимо сделал два шага к сидящему на полу Уэсту и огрел его прикладом по голове, целясь так, чтобы детектив после удара остался в сознании. — Он тебе доверяет, Уэст, а ты делаешь ему больно.  
  
Джо поморщился и застонал от боли, кровь заливала ему глаза.  
  
— Где он? — прохрипел Уэст, а Мик впечатал его лицом в землю.  
  
— Где бы он ни был, он в безопасности и счастлив без тебя.  
  
Снарт отвернулся от распластанного по земле Уэста и вновь посмотрел на девушку, прищурив глаза. Она казалась еще более напуганной.  
  
— Ты трогала моего Барри, — холодно сказал он. Девушка заерзала, пытаясь подобрать слова, но видно было, что со страху она забыла даже собственное имя. Но Лен ошибался, подумав, что ей хватит ума следить за языком.  
  
— Ему это нравилось, — просипела она, откашливаясь.  
  
Холод посмотрел на нее с едва сдерживаемой ненавистью и снова кивнул Хартли, который разрезал веревку на ее руках. Девушка дернулась, но Хартли перехватил ее за плечи.  
  
Веревку Лен с превеликим удовольствием заменил ледяными наручниками.  
  
— _Никто не смеет трогать то, что принадлежит мне,_ — прорычал он, подходя ближе к стонущей от боли девушке. — Заткни ее. — Хартли поспешил выполнить приказ, засунув кляп обратно девушке в рот, обрывая ее стенания.  
  
Скривившись, Лен опустился на колени возле Джо, которого Мик схватил за плечи, держа прямо.  
  
— Мне плевать, что ты приютил Барри, потому что его отец попал в тюрьму. Мне абсолютно похуй, что ты вырастил его. Барри больше не твой. Он _мой_ , тебе это ясно? Если ты попробуешь добраться до него и причинить ему боль, ты живым от меня не уйдешь. Пока я тебя только покалечу, но если что…  
  
Джо в замешательстве взглянул на своего мучителя, Мик разжал руки, а Лен, ни секунды не колебавшись, направил на ноги Уэста криопушку, сковывая его конечности льдом. Джо закричал, и Лен закрыл глаза, размерено дыша и наслаждаясь этим звуком.  
  
— Хартли, скажи Сэму, чтобы увез куда-нибудь этих скотов. Может, им повезет и их найдут.  
  
Хартли кивнул, присаживаясь рядом со стонущим Джо. Лен повернулся к Мику.  
— Идем. Пора проведать Скарлет.  
  
Мик оскалился и пошел вслед за подельником. Ему нужно будет сжечь дотла дома копа и этой суки. Ох, это будет славно.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Барри приехал из Стар Сити, то не понял, что случилось — Айрис и Эдди кинулись обнимать его. Выяснилось, что Хартли рассказал им о гомофобном дерьме, устроенном Джо, и теперь, когда Айрис и Эдди были в курсе, что Барри стал жертвой, они очень долго извинялись, что не замечали этого раньше. Барри не держал на них зла, но был благодарен за слова поддержки, особенно исходящие от Айрис.  
  
— Эм… Я слышал, что эта Лиза повредилась рассудком, — в ту же ночь сказал Лену Барри (информацию ему донес Эдди).  
  
— Серьезно? — спросил Лен, вопросительно приподняв бровь и отвлекаясь от экрана мобильного.  
  
Барри кивнул и залез на кровать, стряхивая с ног кеды, за что получил от Лена укоризненный взгляд.  
  
— Да… А капитан Сингх уволил Джо и выслал из Централ Сити… Хотя, он и не мог больше работать полицейским… у него проблемы со здоровьем.  
— Да ты что…  
  
Барри внимательно рассматривал Лена, который усиленно делал вид, что ни капли не заинтересован разговором.  
  
— Обморожение, — добавил Барри. Лен даже ухом не повел, продолжая копаться в телефоне. Помедлив секунду, Барри наклонился и крепко поцеловал Лена в губы.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — срывающимся от волнения шепотом прошептал он, даже не думая ворчать или ругаться с Леном.  
  
Лен погладил его по щеке, большим пальцем обрисовывая заострившуюся скулу.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. И никому больше не позволю тебе навредить, клянусь.  
Барри улыбнулся и забрался к Лену на колени.  
  
— Я знаю, что не позволишь, — Барри легко поцеловал его в лоб. — Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Теперь Барри был уверен, что с Леном он в полной безопасности. Спокоен и счастлив. Его жизнь с тем, кто его любит и не обращает внимания на его ориентацию — это именно то, что делает Барри _самым счастливым человеком на земле._


End file.
